


Sweet Tooth

by wordywarrior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordywarrior/pseuds/wordywarrior
Summary: For: @captain-rogers-beardLove All the Marvel Ships Challenge – 28 Days of LoveChallenge: #11: Eating Ice CreamPairing: Steve/Bucky & Clint/NatashaWord Count: 716Warnings: Implied sexual behavior / Steve referred to as a “Gremlin.”





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> For: @captain-rogers-beard  
> Love All the Marvel Ships Challenge – 28 Days of Love  
> Challenge: #11: Eating Ice Cream  
> Pairing: Steve/Bucky & Clint/Natasha  
> Word Count: 716  
> Warnings: Implied sexual behavior / Steve referred to as a “Gremlin.”

“Are you even the least bit curious?”

When there was a series of dull, heavy thuds, followed promptly by a loud, drawn-out moan, Natasha couldn’t help it – she looked toward the sound on reflex, which made Clint snort. She wondered briefly if the neighbors hated them, but that thought was cut off by an absolutely animalistic growl filling the air.

_“I want it!”_ a voice cried out.

_“Give it to me now!”_ came the reply.

“Not even a little bit?” she prompted, gesturing toward the door.

Clint crossed his arms over his chest, leaned back against the wall, and closed his eyes, “Nope.”

Just as things seemed to really be getting started, all noise was cut off abruptly, and the sound of the locks being turned so soon was surprising to her.

“That was… Quick?”

“It always is.”

Clint’s assessment made her jaw drop, and when the door to Steve and Bucky’s apartment swung open, she blanched. She’d expected to see both men looking at least somewhat satisfied, but it was just Bucky, and he looked mortified. He was breathing hard, his chest was covered in scratches, and he was clutching a scooper in one hand and a pint of ice-cream in the other.

“Take it,” Bucky begged, holding both items towards Clint.

“In all fairness, I did try to warn you,” Clint quipped as he took them.

Bucky let out a ragged breath and braced himself against the door-jam, “He has a serious problem.”

When Natasha took a glance inside, she saw the living room had been nearly destroyed; the couch was turned over, the coffee table was on its’ side, and there were magazines, books, and papers strewn everywhere. Steve was also clearly visible, tied to a chair with rope, and sporting a gag made out of what appeared to be a pair of socks.

“Do I even want to know?” she whispered.

“Ice-cream of the month club,” Clint explained. “Bucky thought it would be a great gift for their anniversary. A carton arrives on the eleventh of each month and today is the eleventh.”

Bucky assessed his cuts and hissed, “Look, I get it. Mistakes were made, but seriously – this? It’s as if he’s – he’s – what does that furry thing turn into if it’s fed after midnight?”

Natasha quirked an eyebrow, “A Gremlin?”

“Yes, one of those,” Bucky agreed, poking at a particularly nasty gash and wincing.

“Why don’t you just cancel the service?” Natasha wondered.

“I tried, but they just keep getting delivered,” he bit out between clenched teeth. “Besides, have you ever tried taking away something from him when he didn’t want to let it go?”

Natasha grimaced, “Yeah, forget I even suggested it.”

Bucky grunted and shook his head, “Listen, give me a minute to talk him down, and we’ll be right out.”

Clint nodded and returned to his perch on the wall. As soon as the door was shut, he cracked the lid off the carton, dug the scoop in deep, and took a bite. Natasha didn’t even have to ask him to share; he’d come prepared, retrieved a spoon from his cargo pants, and held it aloft to her.

“He might kill us for this,” she whispered. “But I don’t think I care.”

“That’s the spirit,” Clint replied. “Hey, want to get one of our own? They’ve got a peanut butter one I’ve been dying to try.”

Natasha nodded and scooped out a large piece of cookie dough. She and Clint were starting to review their favorite flavors when Steve’s voice, full of betrayal, began to fill the air. Steve wasn’t exactly crying, but he was rather emotional; all that could be heard now was _‘my ice cream, my ice cream,_ ’ and Bucky, who was clearly annoyed, trying to be sympathetic.

“You know,” Clint mumbled as he chewed. “This brings a whole new light to the phrase ‘scream for ice cream,’ and I honestly don’t know how to feel about it.”

Natasha nodded and took another bite, “You think he’ll be okay?”

“Probably not,” he deadpanned. “I renewed their subscription.”

“You didn’t.”

“Oh, yeah, I did,” he laughed. “Twice.”

“You’re going to get Bucky seriously injured,” Natasha murmured warningly.

“Meh, he can take it,” Clint replied. “Besides, what’s a little ice cream between friends?”


End file.
